


Rosy cheeks, numb fingertips

by Blujump



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blujump/pseuds/Blujump
Summary: Remus was a big fan of the cold, and every once in a while, enjoyed some company too (Alternate Universe/ Non-Magic)





	Rosy cheeks, numb fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first wolfstar fic, and my very second fan fiction. (The first one I wrote two years ago) But I’ve been a huge fan of this ship recently and thought I’d give it a try. Enjoy!

The weather outside was freezing. Light grey clouds hung in the sky, and the air itself seemed to contain ice particles. A light wind blew through the trees, making the cold even more obvious, as icy air whipped past noses and through hair and down necks and backs.   
Remus, personally, loved it. While most everyone else stayed in their houses, warm and safe from the biting cold, Remus walked through the woods and around the town, crunching snow underneath his boots and almost-painfully breathing in the air. He loved that everyone stayed inside and he had the time to himself. He loved the way the cold froze his skin and made his toes and fingers ache, and made his cheeks and ears bright red.   
Even when his eardrums started to hurt and his stomach begged for a hot drink, his favorite thing was just to be out there.   
Today was one of those days. His best friend, Lily, never had understood his love of the winter, and hated how very red it would make her, how after about 5 minutes she would turn the same color as her flaming hair.   
She had stayed inside like everybody else, curled up by the fire with her book and her tea.   
Remus, meanwhile, was walking one of his most frequently occupied routes, the path from behind his houses that wound through the woods and ended at a fountain in the middle of the town. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and his scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck, just covering his chin. 

He breathed in deeply, enjoying how sore his lungs became as the cold air rushed in, and looked around the area. The woods were spooky at night, the dark making twisting branches and chattering animals the perfect setting or a horror movie. But during the day it was beautiful. The animals were visible and non-threatening, and the trees looked more safe and protective than intimidating. Remus’s eyes scanned the area, taking in the familiar sights and sounds, and barely even flinched when a bush rattled to the left of him. Until the bush began to curse, of course. 

A variety of creative expletives were definitely coming from the bush, as it continued to rattle. If it was possessed, Remus thought the ghost must have been raised by sailors. He took a hesitant step towards the bush, not being too afraid, as he figured that there was a good explanation for this freak of nature. 

On his second step toward the bush, a figure erupted from it. A young man, about his age, had abruptly gotten to his feet in the middle of the bush, trampling it as he did. Remus took a step back in surprise, stifling a scream that threatened to leave his mouth, and examined the man in front of him.   
He was tall, with wild black shoulder-length hair, that seemed to have survived its time in the bush, with only a small stick left to prove the experience. His face was ruggedly handsome, chiseled features and thick dark eyebrows. The man was sporting a small hoop in his right ear and two silver rings in his left eyebrow.   
He was currently blinking in surprise at Remus and slowly lowering his hand that had held a key ring in triumph previously. 

The man cleared his throat. “I promise I wasn’t spying on you. Didn’t know you were there, to be honest. Was looking for my keys. Found them! As you can see” he held up the keys again as he spoke. “Not that you’re easy to miss or anything I definitely would have noticed you if I weren’t so focused on the keys. Not that you stand out!” His cheeks took on a dark tint as he continued to ramble on.   
He most likely would have continued, but Remus decided to save him from himself. 

“Remus.” He said, stepping forward and putting out his hand, as, he figured, was the polite thing to do in this situation. 

The man looked down at the extended hand in surprise, then back up to Remus’s face.   
“Oh! Right. I’m Sirius.” He grasped Remus’s hand awkwardly with the hand that was still holding his keys, gasping as he realized and let go immediately. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to stab you.” He offered up a sheepish smile. 

Remus laughed. “It’s fine, what were your keys doing in that bush?” 

Sirius blushed again. “I.. may or may not have chucked them at a squirrel who I briefly thought was an assailant.” 

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise, then laughed loudly. “Good to know it was for a good cause then. I’m glad you found them. What are you doing in the woods in alone in the first place?” 

“Oh, I’m not alone! My friend, James, is here somewhere. Probably up in some tree..” He trailed off   
“We’re here taking pictures! Of the snow. Photography majors, you know.” 

Remus furrowed his brow. “Where is your camera?” 

Sirius looked around, patting his pockets. “Um... maybe James has it? I mostly just lost him because I got distracted by a butterfly. And then the butterfly flew out of sight, and I was standing here all alone, and then the squirrel thing happened.”   
He shook his head at himself, then brightened and stood taller “Anyway. What about you? Why are you here all by yourself? Anything could happen in the woods, you know.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Remus smiled and rolled his eyes, feeling very amused by the man he’d just met. “I just like to take walks here sometimes. And I know these woods like the back of my hand, AND I scream like a little girl with a megaphone so don’t even think about trying to murder me.” 

Sirius laughed. He shook his head, making his long hair bounce around his face. “Don’t worry, you’re too cute to murder. Want to help me find my friend?” 

Remus shrugged, then nodded, blushing at the compliment. The two of them set off onto the path, attempting to retrace what Sirius thought he remembered of his steps. They talked a little, Sirius was very enthusiastic and seemed to hang on every word that Remus spoke. 

Suddenly, a whoop rang out through the trees, sending birds flying up from their perches.   
A rustling sound, and then a head of messy black hair and a smiling face appeared in front of their noses. Remus did scream this time.   
The head was attached to a lanky man hanging from a branch and as they watched, he detached himself and landed with a thump on his feet, shaking his head and pushing his glasses onto his face. 

Sirius gave a happy yell and hugged the man tightly around the middle, both of them smiling broadly. 

Remus’s heart twinged a little at their closeness, though he didn’t know why.   
Sirius was rambling on about what had happened while they were apart, but was interrupted halfway through by the other man. 

“Sirius, who is this?” He asked kindly, looking at Remus as he spoke. 

Sirius looked embarrassed and coughed, looking guiltily at Remus. “Right. Sorry. This is Remus! I met him after I came out of the bush. Remus, this is James. 

James and Remus shook hands and James grinned again as he remembered something. “Sirius! Here’s your camera by the way. Look at this picture I got! I was up at the top of that tree trying to find you and it was just so beautiful up there, and..” he showed both of them his camera screen, showing a breathtaking shot of the town covered in snow. 

Remus gasped quietly. “Wow” he murmured.   
Sirius cheered and patted his friend on the back.   
“Good one! That will make Trelawney proud for sure.” 

Sirius and James ended up inviting Remus to hang out with them for the rest of the day, and he trailed Sirius as he took some more nature shots, and a few of Remus as he looked, as Sirius put it, too beautiful for words. (Remus had fervently denied it, but, not that he admitted it, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, even as he attempted to hide it) 

At one point, Remus had slipped on a patch of ice and almost fallen, but Sirius caught his hand and held it tight. They’d stared at each other a moment before being interrupted by James calling to them, but Sirius didn’t let go for the rest of the walk. James had said nothing when his eyes glanced at their joined hands, though he had a small smile on his face. 

When the three were positively numb in just about every square inch of skin, and their noses and cheeks were bright red, they decided to head back to town. 

They offered to buy Remus dinner, provided he show them his favorite place to eat, and he took them to a small cafe that he frequented. 

After a dinner filled with embarrassing stories and laughter, and no small amount of Sirius admiring Remus unashamedly, the two sadly announced that they’d better head back to the college, as they had class in the morning and it was getting late. 

Remus stood with them at the bus station, as it wasn’t far from his own house. When the bus pulled up he gave a muffled sound of surprise as he was roughly pulled into a hug by each of them in turn. 

Sirius shyly shoved a piece of paper at him. “We should meet up again sometime. It’s been fun.” James nodded his approval enthusiastically and Remus agreed that they would have to make plans soon. As the bus pulled away, they waved frantically at him through the window with giant smiles on their faces. 

Remus looked down at his paper. “I really like you, go out with me sometime? -Sirius”   
And a number was listed on the paper.   
Feeling warmth spread through his chest, he gave a squeak and covered his face, a huge smile spreading underneath his hands.   
He would definitely be calling Sirius within the next hour. 

Yes, he decided, he really did love the cold.


End file.
